Universal Philadelphia Resort
Universal Philadelphia Resort, or Universal Philadelphia, is a resort and theme park complex in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA, showcasing three theme parks, Two Boardwalks, and Three Onsite Hotels Theme parks * Universal Studios Pennsylvania - a theme park themed to America's history, culture and wildlife. Opened on July 4, 1996 * Universal's Islands of Adventure Philadelphia - a Pennsylvanian version of the Orlando theme park. Opened on June 5, 2006 * Universal Metazoa Philadelphia - a zoological theme park. Opened on May 12th, 2012 Universal CityWalk Philadelphia Boardwalk of America District (BOAD) A downtown district located next-door to Universal Studios Pennsylvania theme park which consists dinning, shopping and entertainment. It was opened on July 7, 2014. Originally, the downtown complex was supposed to be called "Boardwalk of America District", or "BOAD" for short, which was an equivalent to CityWalk, but themed around the Victorian era American village, which surround the man-made lake called "Lake of America". It was announced in 1998 for its schedule to be opened around spring 2002. The construction of the district began on summer 1999, but due the September 11, 2001 attack event that happened, the Universal Studios Pennsylvania theme park was temporary closed down for guests and as well as the opening date of BOAD was canceled. A year after the tragic event, Universal's Pennsylvanian theme park was re-opened on July 4, 2002, which been renamed from "Universal America" to the current "Universal Studios Pennsylvania", but the downtown BOAD was never completely built as it was been left abounded for seven years. Re-built as CityWalk On August 22, 2009, Universal announced that not only they'd give the resigns for the park's entrance plaza, along adding with the Universal logo glob, but as well as never-built abounded downtown BOAD would be re-built, renamed and re-branded to CityWalk, and its opening date was originally planned to be on 2013, but then pushed back to 2014. On summer day, June 21, 2014, the City Walk Philadelphia district was opened to the public. Lists Shopping * Universal Studios Store * Peeps Store * M&M's World * Toys "R" Us * American Eagle Outfitters Dinning * The Cowfish * Panda Express * NBC Sports Grill * Character Café * Starbucks * Jack in the Box * Vivo * Hot Dog Hall of Fame Entertainment and attractions * M&M's World * Toys "R" Us * Hershey's Chocolate World at Universal Citywalk Philadelphia ** The Great American Chocolate Factory ** Create Your Own Candy Bar ** 4D Chocolate Mystery ** Chocolate Tasting Experience ** Hershey Trolley Works * Nickelodeon Studios * Blue Man Group Hotels * Universal Metazoa Lodge * Cabana Bay Beach Resort * Loews Sapphire Falls Transportation * The Bkini Bottom Bus Service * Monorail * Universal Bus Events * 'Universal's Halloween Spooktacular '-''' 'A all-ages Halloween event featuring activities and trick-or-treat spots hosted by the parks' characters resort wide '''Sponsored by: '''Welch's * '''Universal's Halloween Horror Nights '- The event is not recommended for children under 13 years old because it contains themes of terror and violence, as well as strong language * '''Holidays at Universal- '''A Christmas event featuring activities, midway games, exclusive eggnogg, photo pictures with Santa, and character breakfasts '''Sponsored by: '''Macy's and Hershey's * '''Summer Nightastic- '''A Summer event themed to nighttime entertainment. '''Sponsored by: '''Apple * '''Animal All-Star Campout- '''A camp-out taking place at Universal Metazoa Philadelphia. Category:Article under construction Category:Parks and Resorts